Mercantilismo
Mercantilismo Se denomina mercantilismo a un conjunto de ideas políticas o ideas económicas de gran pragmatismo que se desarrollaron durante los siglos XVI, XVII y la primera mitad del siglo XVIII en Europa. Se caracterizó por una fuerte intervención del Estado en la economía, coincidente con el desarrollo del absolutismo monárquico. Consistió en una serie de medidas que se centraron en tres ámbitos: las relaciones entre el poder político y la actividad económica; la intervención del Estado en esta última; y el control de la moneda. Así, tendieron a la regulación estatal de la economía, la unificación del mercado interno, el crecimiento de población, el aumento de la producción propia —controlando recursos naturales y mercados exteriores e interiores, protegiendo la producción local de la competencia extranjera, subsidiando empresas privadas y creando monopolios privilegiados—, la imposición de aranceles a los productos extranjeros y el incremento de la oferta monetaria —mediante la prohibición de exportar metales preciosos y la acuñación inflacionaria—, siempre con vistas a la multiplicación de los ingresos fiscales. Estas actuaciones tuvieron como finalidad última la formación de Estado-nación lo más fuerte posible. Etimología La palabra "mercantilismo" está formada con raíces latinas y significa "sistema económico dedicado al comercio". Sus componentes léxicos son: mercari (comerciar, comprar), -il (cualidad), más el sufijo -ismo (sistema, doctrina). Ejemplos # Imposición de Fuertes Tasas Aduaneras a las Importaciones. Ya que el mercantilismo consiste en favorecer las exportaciones y proteger las fronteras para limitar las importaciones y evitar que la riqueza abandone la nación. # Utilizar las riquezas de la nación para financiar ejércitos, que al final permita conquistar otros territorios y asegurar su defensa. # Importaciones controladas. # Importaciones dentro del mismo estado. # Exportaciones a gran escala y de infinidades de productos que se puedan producir en la nación. # El esquema de Exportación, pues esto originaria fuentes de empleo a gran escala dentro de la nación. Introducción El mercantilismo es el conjunto de ideas económicas que consideran que la prosperidad de una nación-estado depende del capital que pueda tener, y que el volumen global de comercio mundial es inalterable. El capital, que está representado por los metales preciosos que el Estado tiene en su poder, se incrementa sobre todo mediante una balanza comercial positiva con otras naciones (o, lo que es lo mismo, que las exportaciones sean superiores a las importaciones). El mercantilismo sugiere que el gobierno dirigente de una nación debería buscar la consecución de esos objetivos mediante una política proteccionista sobre su economía, favoreciendo la exportación y desfavoreciendo la importación, sobre todo mediante la imposición de aranceles. La política económica basada en estas ideas a veces recibe el nombre de sistema mercantilista. ¿Qué es el proteccionismo? Si bien el mercantilismo nunca llegó a ser una doctrina formal, llegó para quedarse por muchos años explotando a los trabajadores. Además, fomentó el crecimiento de las industrias ya que eran una herramienta fácil para que los gobiernos recauden impositiva mente para pagar los gastos militares. La era del imperialismo reinaba por aquellas épocas sólo para conseguir plata y oro. El mercantilismo marca el final de la forma clásica de entender la economía en la Edad Media (la crematística), inspirada en Aristóteles y Platón, que rechazaba la acumulación de riquezas y los préstamos con interés (vinculados al pecado de usura) debido a que la práctica totalidad de la actividad económica estaba basada en la agricultura, siendo el comercio muy limitado y reducido a nivel local. Esta nueva corriente económica surge como un derivado del capitalismo iniciado en la Italia renacentista (siglo XIV) y en una época en la que las incipientes monarquías europeas deseaban disponer del máximo dinero posible para sus cuantiosos gastos. Las teorías mercantilistas buscaban satisfacer esa demanda, y desarrollaron una dialéctica basada en el enriquecimiento. Esta corriente se basaba en un sistema de análisis de los flujos económicos muy simplificado en el que, por ejemplo, no se tenía en cuenta el papel que desempeñaba el sistema social. Como agente unificador tendente a la creación de un Estado nacional soberano, el mercantilismo tuvo en contra dos fuerzas: Una, más espiritual-jurídica que política-económica, fueron los poderes universales: la Iglesia y el Imperio, la otra, de carácter predominantemente económico fue el particularismo local, con la dificultad que produce a las comunicaciones y la pervivencia de la economía natural (en determinadas zonas los ingresos del Estado eran en especie y no en dinero); mientras que la pretensión mercantilista es que el mercado cerrado sea sustituido por el mercado nacional y las mercancías como medida de valor y medio de cambio sean remplazadas por el oro. El mercantilismo ve la intervención del Estado como el medio más eficaz para el desarrollo económico. Características del mercantilismo: * Agricultura, minería o manufacturas son la base de la economía. * Las primeras materias de un país se utilizan para manufacturas nacionales. * Población grande y trabajadora. * Prohibición de todas las exportaciones de oro y plata. * Barreras a las importaciones de bienes. * Si ha de importar que sea por trueque y no a cambio de oro y plata. * Exportar todo el excedente de manufacturas a cambio de oro y plata. Uno de los flagelos de este sistema era que se basaba en la producción a menor costo posible, y los trabajadores y granjeros sufrían de una economía de subsistencia y casi no consumían. ¿Cómo podemos entender bien el mercantilismo? El Mercantilismo, en relación a la historia, nació con Victor de Riqueti, Marqués de Mirabeau en 1763, pero en realidad es conocido por Adam Smith en 1776. Empezando por las exposiciones orales que este hacía basándose en su libro La riqueza de las Naciones. Esto es estudiado en el colegio, y por supuesto en todas las carreras, escuelas y universidades de negocio y economía, incluido en asignaturas de Política Económica, entre otras, aunque en la mayoría de ellas se estudia. El Mercantilismo, además está ligado también al actual capitalismo, en lo que se basan las relaciones económicas de hoy en día. Por supuesto, también al Comercio Exterior. El Mercantilismo nació con una revolución política. Doctrina económica mercantilista El mercantilismo como conjunto de ideas económicas Casi todos los economistas europeos de entre 1500 y 1750 se consideran hoy en día como mercantilistas. Sin embargo, estos autores no se veían a sí mismos como partícipes de una sola ideología económica, sino que el término fue acuñado por Víctor Riquetti, Marqués de Mirabeau en 1763, y fue popularizado por Adam Smith en 1776, como hemos dicho anteriormente. De hecho, Adam Smith fue la primera persona en organizar formalmente muchas de las contribuciones de los mercantilistas en su libro La Riqueza de las Naciones. El mercantilismo en sí no puede ser considerado como una teoría unificada de economía. En realidad no hubo escritores mercantilistas que presentasen un esquema general de lo que sería una economía ideal, tal y como Adam Smith haría más adelante para la economía clásica. En su lugar, el escritor mercantilista tendía a enfocar su atención en un área específica de la economía. Sería después del periodo mercantilista cuando los estudiosos que vinieron posteriormente integrasen las diversas ideas en lo que llamarían mercantilismo, como por ejemplo Eli F. Heckscher que ve en los escritos de la época a la vez un sistema de poder político, un sistema de reglamentación de la actividad económica, un sistema proteccionista y también un sistema monetario con la teoría de la balanza comercial. Sin embargo, algunos teóricos rechazan completamente la idea misma de una teoría mercantilista, argumentando que da «una falsa unidad a hechos dispares». El historiador del pensamiento económico Mark Blaug hace notar que el mercantilismo fue calificado con el paso del tiempo como «molesto equipaje», «diversión de historio grafía», y de «gigantesco globo teórico». Hasta cierto punto, la doctrina mercantilista en sí misma hacía imposible que existiese una teoría general económica. Los mercantilistas veían el sistema económico como un juego de suma cero, en donde la ganancia de una de las partes suponía la pérdida de otra, o siguiendo la famosa máxima de Jean Bodin «no hay nada que alguien gane que otro no pierda» (Los seis libros de la República). Por tanto, cualquier sistema de políticas que beneficiasen a un grupo por definición también harían daño a otro u otros, y no existía la posibilidad de que la economía fuese empleada para maximizar la riqueza común, o el bien común. Parece que los escritos de los mercantilistas se hubieran hecho para justificar a ''posterior una serie de prácticas, más que para evaluar su impacto y determinar así el mejor modo de llevarlas a término. '''Interpretación histórica del mercantilismo' En efecto, no se puede hablar de una escuela mercantilista, pues para poder hablar de una escuela debe existir un conjunto de características que englobe este término. Una de ellas es la presencia de un maestro que cree un pensamiento el cual sea seguido por los miembros de la escuela, además de homogeneidad en el pensamiento. Así, por ejemplo, podemos hablar de la Escuela Clásica con Adam Smith como epicentro del pensamiento, es decir, como maestro, y la afinidad entre los distintos autores de la misma. Sin embargo, en lo que se refiere al pensamiento llamado mercantilista no encontramos ninguno de los atributos necesarios para identificarlo con una escuela de pensamiento. El mercantilismo ha tenido diversas interpretaciones a lo largo del tiempo. Desde Adam Smith hasta la actualidad se suceden explicaciones de lo que han sido y han significado todos estos autores llamados mercantilistas. John Maynard Keynes, Gustav Schmoller, William Cunningham y el ya mencionado Adam Smith, entre muchos otros, han aportado su perspectiva del mercantilismo. Señalaremos particularmente a Eli Heckscher que, influido por los tres últimos autores mencionados, aúna las interpretaciones de estos para luego añadir la suya. Habla del mercantilismo desde el punto de vista de su política proteccionista y sus actitudes monetarias (como ya refiere Smith), como una doctrina en la construcción del Estado (recogido de Schmoller), como un sistema de poder (propugnado por Cunningham) y añade su tesis a estas cuatro: describe el mercantilismo como una concepción social que rompió con los moldes tanto morales como religiosos que determinaban el comportamiento de los agentes económicos. La época mercantilista El concepto de mercantilismo se define a partir de los grandes descubrimientos geográficos, consecuencia de la apertura de las rutas comerciales marítimas por los portugueses entre el siglo XV y 1500 (fecha del descubrimiento de Brasil) y la consolidada corriente inagotable del metal precioso (oro y plata principalmente) llevado desde los territorios nuevos a Europa, en particular después del establecimiento de los virreinatos de Nueva España y de Perú, por los castellanos. Los españoles del siglo XVII, llegaron a considerar al mercantilismo como el sentido mismo de la riqueza mediante la teoría del enriquecimiento de las naciones a través de la acumulación de metal precioso. El oro y la plata constituyen el objetivo del comerciante y por lo tanto se pueden considerar como el impulso al intercambio de mercancías. El oro y la plata por sí mismos no generaron los acontecimientos económicos de la época, sino que conjuntamente con otras causas fueron moldeando la economía europea de esos tiempos. Algunas de estas causas fueron: los grandes descubrimientos geográficos, el Renacimiento, la Reforma religiosa, la aparición del Estado moderno y el régimen colonial, o sea la primera globalización o el «primer sistema-mundo», según la expresión de Fernand Braudel. En esta época se fueron adoptando también las teorías de la Realpolitik impulsadas por Nicolás Maquiavelo y la primacía del interés nacional en las relaciones internacionales. La idea mercantilista de que el comercio era una suma cero en las que las partes hacían lo posible para ganar al otro en una dura competencia, se integraba dentro de las teorías filosóficas de Thomas Hobbes. Los juegos de suma cero como el dilema del prisionero pueden ser consistentes con un punto de vista mercantilista. En el mencionado dilema los jugadores son premiados por traicionar a sus compañeros/oponentes, aunque todo el mundo estaría mejor si todos cooperasen. Las ideas mercantilistas El pensamiento mercantilista se puede sintetizar a través de las nueve reglas de Von Hornick: # Que cada pulgada del suelo de un país se utilice para la agricultura, la minería o las manufacturas. # Que todas las materias primas que se encuentren en un país se utilicen en las manufacturas nacionales, porque los bienes acabados tienen un valor mayor que las materias primas # Que se fomente una población grande y trabajadora. # Que se prohíban todas las exportaciones de oro y plata y que todo el dinero nacional se mantenga en circulación. # Que se obstaculicen tanto cuanto sea posible todas las importaciones de bienes extranjeros # Que donde sean indispensables determinadas importaciones deban obtenerse de primera mano, a cambio de otros bienes nacionales, y no de oro y plata. # Que en la medida que sea posible las importaciones se limiten a las materias primas que puedan acabarse en el país. # Que se busquen constantemente las oportunidades para vender el excedente de manufacturas de un país a los extranjeros, en la medida necesaria, a cambio de oro y plata. # Que no se permita ninguna importación si los bienes que se importan existen de modo suficiente y adecuado en el país. Sin embargo, la política económica interna que defiende el mercantilismo estaba todavía más fragmentada que la internacional. Mientras que Adam Smith describía al mercantilismo como un sistema de excesivo control de la economía, muchos mercantilistas no se identificaban con tales afirmaciones. Durante los comienzos de la era moderna estaba a la orden del día el uso de las patentes reales y la imposición gubernamental de monopolios. Algunos mercantilistas los apoyaban, pero otros veían la corrupción e ineficiencia de esos sistemas. El mercantilismo como proceso económico Dentro de la doctrina económica mercantilista emergieron, de manera natural, tres cuestiones fundamentales que generaba esta lucrativa actividad comercial: * El monopolio de exportación. * El problema de los cambios y su derivación. * El problema de la balanza comercial. ¿Cuál es la finalidad del mercantilismo? El objetivo del mercantilismo es que el Estado al ser un órgano de poder, intervenga en la economía aplicando diferentes métodos, como pasaba por ejemplo con las monarquías absolutas, es algo así como un protector y decide las reglas con que se debían convivir en la economía, con el objetivo de crecer más y más. También hay que señalar la parte proteccionista que encontramos en el Estado, reduciendo las importaciones, para elevar las ventas en el interior, además de acumular como hemos dicho antes metales preciosos, oro, etc de fronteras para dentro. En el hecho de reducir las importaciones, supone tener todo lo necesario, como por ejemplo productos que se importaban a otros países. ¿Quiénes formaban parte del mercantilismo? El Mercantilismo no solo era una materia o algo sobre lo que se daban charlas y había debates, hay varios autores, que se dedicaban a escribir sobre sus pensamientos de la economía de los países de la época y lo que había detrás de ellos, a estos se les llamaba mercantilistas. Como era de esperar, estos estudiosos tenían que ver con el mundo de la economía, pues eran banqueros, comerciantes, funcionarios, prestamistas, que apoyaban estas ideas y buscaban formas de mejorar el funcionamiento del país, con estos nuevos modelos. ¿Cuáles eran sus ideas principales? Los mercantilistas estuvieron presentes en los siglos XV y XVI incluso hasta el siglo XVII; cuyo objetivo era el bien y la mejora de su propio país. Todos querían ser una potencia potencia mundial, más o menos lo que todos querríamos incluso a día de hoy. Todos estaban ansiosos de poder, competitividad entre unos y otros, entre clases sociales, la burguesía en este caso. Sabemos que durante estos años, venía oro de las colonias, y uno de sus objetivos era tener cuanto más oro y metales precios mejor, símbolo de riqueza. Hoy en día esta idea es la misma, cuantas más propiedades, dinero y joyas tiene uno, más rico es a los ojos de todos, y más riqueza aparenta. España era uno de los países que más colonias tenía. Políticas mercantilistas Las ideas mercantilistas fueron la ideología económica dominante en toda Europa al principio de la Edad Moderna. Sin embargo, como conjunto de ideas no sistematizadas, su aplicación concreta difirió en la práctica de cada país. En Francia En Francia, el mercantilismo nace a principios del Siglo XVI, poco tiempo después del reforzamiento de la monarquía. En 1539, un real decreto prohíbe la importación de mercancías textiles de lana provenientes de España y de una parte de Flandes. El año siguiente se imponen restricciones a la exportación de oro. Se multiplican las medidas proteccionistas a lo largo del siglo. Jean-Baptiste Colbert, ministro de finanzas durante 22 años, fue el principal impulsor de las ideas mercantilistas en Francia, lo que hizo que algunos hablaran de colbertismo para designar el mercantilismo francés. Con Colbert, el gobierno francés se implicó mucho en la economía para acrecentar las exportaciones. Colbert eliminó los obstáculos al comercio al reducir las tasas aduaneras interiores y al construir una importante red de carreteras y canales. Las políticas desarrolladas por Colbert en conjunto resultaron eficaces, y permitieron que la industria y la economía francesas crecieran considerablemente durante ese periodo, convirtiendo a Francia en una de las mayores potencias europeas. No tuvo tanto éxito a la hora de convertir Francia en una gran potencia comercial equiparable a Inglaterra y a Holanda. En Inglaterra En Inglaterra, el mercantilismo alcanza su apogeo durante el periodo llamado del Long Parliament (1640-1660). Las políticas mercantilistas también se aplicaron durante los periodos Tudor y Estuardo, especialmente con Robert Walpole como principal partidario. El control del gobierno sobre la economía doméstica era menor que en el resto de Europa, debido a la tradición de la Common law y el progresivo poder del parlamento. Los monopolios controlados por el Estado se habían extendido, especialmente antes de la primera revolución inglesa, a pesar de que a menudo eran cuestionados. Los autores mercantilistas ingleses estaban divididos acerca de la necesidad de control de la economía interior. El mercantilismo inglés adoptó sobre todo forma de control del comercio internacional. Se puso en marcha un amplio abanico de medidas destinadas a favorecer la exportación y penalizar la importación. Se instauraron tasas aduaneras sobre las importaciones y subvenciones a la exportación. Se prohibió la exportación de algunas materias primas. Las Navigation Acts (Actas de Navegación) prohibían a los comerciantes extranjeros hacer comercio interior en Inglaterra. Inglaterra aumentó el número de colonias y, una vez estaban bajo control, se instauraban reglas para autorizar a producir solo materias primas y a comerciar únicamente con Inglaterra. Esto condujo a progresivas tensiones con los habitantes de esas colonias y fue una de las principales causas de la Guerra de Independencia de los Estados Unidos. En España A los economistas españoles, se les daba el nombre de arbitristas, por ser arbitrio el nombre que solía darse a la medida que, por su mera voluntad, podía el rey tomar en beneficio del reino, y que esos autores solicitaban. Su papel fue subvalorado por la misma historiografía económica española en sus primeros estudiosos, como es el caso de Manuel Colmeiro. Ya en su propia época eran ridiculizados por proponer medidas extravagantes, como lo hizo Quevedo, que en varias ocasiones describe a bienintencionados arbitristas («arcigogolantes») causando toda clase de catástrofes; uno de ellos está tan enfrascado en escribir sus teorías que no se da cuenta de que se ha sacado a sí mismo un ojo con la pluma. Durante la crisis económica que afectó a España durante el siglo XVII (de hecho fue la principal afectada por la general crisis del siglo XVII) se pusieron en marcha muchas políticas económicas sin demasiada coherencia, incluyendo alteraciones monetarias y fiscales que más que remediar, contribuyeron a su profundización. El estado ruinoso de finales de ese siglo, durante el reinado de Carlos II, no obstante presenció una reactivación de la economía en las zonas periféricas (a excepción de Andalucía). Tras la Guerra de Sucesión Española (1700-1714), supuso un indudable éxito económico la adopción, por los gobiernos de Felipe V, de una serie de medidas mercantilistas de inspiración colbertista importadas de Francia (ministros Jean Orry y Michael-Jean Amelot). En otros países Las demás naciones también adoptaron las tesis mercantilistas en distinto grado. Los Países Bajos, que se habían convertido en el centro financiero de Europa gracias a su muy desarrollada actividad comercial, estaban poco interesados en restringir el comercio y solo a última hora adoptaron algunas políticas mercantilistas. El mercantilismo se desarrolló en Europa Central y en Escandinavia tras la Guerra de los Treinta Años (1618-1648), cuando Cristina de Suecia y Cristián IV de Dinamarca pasaron a preconizarlo. Los emperadores Habsburgo se interesaron bastante por las ideas mercantilistas, pero la extensión y la relativa descentralización de este Imperio hacía difícil la adopción de tales medidas. Algunos Estados del Imperio adoptaron las tesis mercantilistas, especialmente Prusia, que tuvo bajo el mandato de Federico el Grande la economía más rígida de Europa. Con esta base doctrinal Alemania iba a gestar una escuela llamada de los "cameralistas" que tendría influencia hasta el siglo XIX. Rusia bajo Pedro el Grande trató de poner en marcha el mercantilismo sin demasiado éxito debido a la ausencia una clase significativa de comerciantes o de una base industrial. Las ideas mercantilistas también alimentaron los periodos de conflicto armado en los siglos XVII y XVIII. Al ser la idea dominante que el stock de riqueza es algo fijo, el único modo de aumentar la riqueza de un país debía hacerse en detrimento de otro. Muchas guerras, entre las que hay que contar las guerras anglo-holandesas, franco-holandesa, y franco-inglesa fueron ocasionadas por las doctrinas que preconizaban el nacionalismo económico. El mercantilismo contribuyó también al desarrollo del imperialismo, ya que todas las naciones que podían hacerlo trataban de apoderarse de territorios para hacerse con materias primas. A lo largo de este periodo, el poder de las naciones europeas se extendió por todo el planeta. A expensas de la economía interior, esta expansión creó monopolios, como las británicas Compañía de las Indias o la Compañía de la Bahía de Hudson; o la francesa Compañía de las Indias Orientales. Legado Ideas mercantilistas supervivientes En el mundo anglosajón se puede decir que las críticas de Adam Smith al mercantilismo fueron aceptadas en el Imperio Británico, pero fueron rechazadas en los Estados Unidos por figuras tan importantes como Alexander Hamilton, Friedrich List, Henry Clay, Henry Charles Carey y Abraham Lincoln. En el siglo XX, la mayoría de economistas de ambos lados del Atlántico han llegado a aceptar que en algunas áreas las teorías mercantilistas eran correctas. El más importante ha sido el economista John Maynard Keynes, que explícitamente apoyó algunas de sus teorías. Adam Smith había rechazado el énfasis que hasta entonces los mercantilistas habían puesto en la cantidad de dinero argumentando que los bienes, la población y las instituciones eran las causas reales de prosperidad. Keynes argumentó que la cantidad de dinero en circulación, la balanza comercial y los tipos de interés tenían una gran importancia en la economía. Este punto de vista fue luego la base del monetarismo, cuyos defensores actualmente rechazan muchas de las teorías económicas keynesianas, pero que se ha desarrollado y es ahora una de las escuelas económicas modernas más importantes. Keynes también hizo notar que el enfoque en los metales preciosos también era razonable en la época en la que se dio (comienzos de la era moderna). En una época anterior al papel moneda, un incremento de los metales preciosos y de las reservas del estado era la única forma de incrementar la cantidad de dinero en circulación. Adam Smith, por otra parte, también rechazó el énfasis del mercantilismo hacia la producción, argumentando que la única forma de hacer crecer a la economía era a través del consumo (que, a su vez, impulsaba la producción de bienes). Keynes, sin embargo, defendió que la producción era tan importante como el consumo. Keynes y otros economistas del periodo también retomaron la importancia que tenía la balanza de pagos, y visto que desde la década de los años 30 todas las naciones han controlado las entradas y salidas de capital, la mayoría de los economistas están de acuerdo en que una balanza de pagos positiva es mejor que una negativa para la economía de un país. Keynes también retomó la idea de que el intervencionismo gubernamental es una necesidad económica. Sin embargo, si bien las teorías económicas de Keynes han tenido un gran impacto, no han tenido tanto éxito sus esfuerzos de rehabilitar la palabra mercantilismo, que a día de hoy sigue teniendo connotaciones negativas y se usa para atacar una serie de políticas proteccionistas.35 Por otra parte, las similitudes entre el keynesianismo y las ideas de sus sucesores con el mercantilismo a veces han hecho que sus detractores las categorizasen como neomercantilismo. Por otro lado, algunos sistemas económicos modernos copian algunas de las políticas mercantilistas. Por ejemplo, el sistema de Japón en ocasiones también es calificado de neomercantilista. Herencia política La posteridad del mercantilismo ha sido sin duda mayor en la práctica política que en la teoría económica. Si el pensamiento económico del siglo XIX está dominado por las escuelas clásica y neoclásica, más bien favorables al librecambismo, la práctica política estuvo influenciada durante mucho tiempo por ideas mercantilistas. Tras el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, se asiste a una liberalización continua del comercio mundial bajo el impulso de las grandes instituciones librecambistas como la Organización Mundial del Comercio (OMC), el Banco Mundial o el Fondo Monetario Internacional (FMI). Sin embargo algunos economistas como Paul Krugman opinan que estas instituciones están guiadas por un "mercantilismo ilustrado", que no intenta favorecer los principios del librecambismo, sino favorecer las concesiones comerciales mutuamente ventajosas. Para otros economistas y pensadores, esas organizaciones, con la excusa del librecambismo, están imponiendo la forma de comercio internacional que desean las grandes potencias económicas que les controlan. En resumen Bibliografía * https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mercantilismo#Doctrina_econ%C3%B3mica_mercantilista * http://www.finanzzas.com/el-mercantilismo * EKELUND, Robert B., y TOLLISON, Robert D. (1981): Mercantilism as a Rent-Seeking Society: Economic Regulation in Historical Perspective. College Station: Texas A&M University Press. * EKELUND, Robert B., y HÉBERT, Robert F. (1997). A History of Economic Theory and Method. Nueva York: McGraw-Hill (trad. cast., Historia de la Teoría Económica y de su método, Méjico, Interamericana de Méjico, 1998). * ETNER, Frances (2005): "Mercantilisme", en Encyclopédie thématique Universalis, t. ?, pp. ? * HECKSCHER, Eli F. (1935): Mercantilism. Londres: Allen & Unwin (trad. ing. de Mendel Shapiro). * KEYNES, John Maynard (1936): "Notes on Mercantilism, the Usury Laws, Stamped Money and the Theories of Under-Consumption", en General Theory of Employment, Interest and Money. Londres: Palgrave Macmillan. * LANDRETH, Harry, y COLANDER, David C. (2002): History of Economic Thought. Boston: Houghton Mifflin. * NIEHANS, Jürg (1990): A History of Economic Theory: Classic Contributions, 1720-1980. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press. * POTIER, Jean-Pierre Potier, Histoire de la pensée économique. * ROTHBARD, Murray N. (1995): An Austrian Perspective on the History of Economic Thought. Northampton: Edward Elgar Publishing. Disponible online en 2 y 3. * VAGGI, Gianni, y GROENEWEGEN, Peter (2003): A Concise History of Economic Thought: From Mercantilism to Monetarism Nueva York: Palgrave Macmillan. * WILSON Charles (1966): Mercantilism. Londres: Historical Association. Integrantes del grupo Trabajo realizado por el equipo Aquiles Bailo, y sus integrantes fueron Alex Varela y Rodrigo Vázquez